unmariofandomcom-20200214-history
A Bad Dream on Elm Street
A Bad Dream on Elm Street was the first movie ever made. It starred Mario and his friends having bad dreams about a guy with claws on his hand. Later, the film makers stole the movie idea and made a total ripoff of it called, A Nightmare on Elm Street. Strangely, A Nightmare on Elm Street 2 is a sequel to this movie. This movie was adapted to television in 1995 on CSN5 due to the rarity of the movie itself and Shame Boy Video copies. (See the A Bad Dream on Elm Street: The Series) Overview The movie is about Freddy K, a guy with a Christmas sweater and claws on his hands who causes people to have bad dreams. Then, they come true. But when he starts messing with Mario, he learns a lesson about hating. Awards This movie won the Worst Movie Award, beating The Naked Morning and I Like You Very Much. This movie was also nominated for the Best Thing to Burn Award, but lost to a toy doll called Barbie. Main Characters *Mario - He has the first bad dream *Luigi - He doesn't believe that the bad dreams will come true, but they do anyway *Wario - He has a very bad dream *Waluigi - The first to die *Bowser - He has bad dreams, but doesn't admit it *El Idioto - He's kinda cute *Peach - She thinks that the bad dreams are kind of silly *Toad - PARANOID!!! *Yoshi - He knows how to stop bad dreams *Freddy K - He's very bad Plot The First Bad Dream Mario is asleep, dreaming about Cheese. He is eating it . . . then . . . OH NOES!!! THE CHEESE TURNS INTO THE SCARY GUY!!! The guy's all like, "I'm gonna kill you Ha ha ha!" Then Mario wakes up. The Nonbelievers Mario is at school and he tells Luigi, Peach, and Waluigi that he had a bad dream and that it will come true, but they don't believe him. Then, in lunch, they serve cheese. Waluigi eats some cheese, and it turns into the guy with a Christmas sweater and claws on his hands. The guy slashes Waluigi and kills him. (No one cares.) Mario Freaks Out Mario realizes that his dream came true and starts freaking out, so El Idioto, the principal, sends him to detention. In detention, Mario falls asleep and has a dream where his principal gets sucked into his desk and blood gushes out like a geyser. Then, it comes true. Later That Night Mario has another bad dream where Luigi gets his thumbs eaten off. Wario has a bad dream where he meets the Christmas sweater claw hands dude. The guy tells Wario that he cannot escape. Bowser has a bad dream where he goes to a pool party and pees in the pool. The Dreams Come True AGAIN Later, on Saturday, Luigi is at the park, when the guy with the Christmas sweater with the claws . . . CRAP THAT NAME IS HARD TO REMEMBER! We'll just call him Fred. Anyway, Fred comes and eats BOTH of Luigi's thumbs (even the right one). Later, Bowser is at a pool party and pees in the pool. Everyone laughs at him for this. Help? Toad hears about all of this and gets all yelly, screaming something about death to all and runs around. Yoshi is about to tell Mario how to avoid the bad dreams from coming true, but we then cut to the next scene. The Baddest Dream of All Mario has a dream where he, Luigi, and Peach are on an airplane and it crashes. Then, the next day, they all get on the plane. Yoshi tries to scream at Mario how to stop the dream from coming true, but the plane is too loud to hear him, and it flies away. Wario's Dream Then, Wario has a bad dream where Fred takes over his body and starts killing people. He wakes up and doesn't want it to come true, so he asks Yoshi for help. However, he meets Toad, who acts all paranoid and screams something about life through death. Wario doesn't get it. The Airplane Crash They're all on the plane and it crashes (Surprise surprise). Everyone lives except for Mario. When they land, Mario crawls out of the airplane and finds Bowser, who went completely insane from the embarrassment of peeing in the pool. Mario asks for help, but, since Bowser is insane, he can't help (he just mutters something about fruit). Mario passes out. Wario's Next Dream Wario has a dream where Toad dies. He tells Toad about this dream, and he gets paranoid again. Yoshi is about to tell Wario how to stop the dream from coming true, but Toad's yelling stops him. Then, Toad gets hit by a bus and dies. Mario's Dream When Mario is passed out, he has a dream where Bowser eats himself and dies. This happens. Fred Takes Over Then, Fred takes over Wario's body and starts killing everyone. (This was the most controversial part of the movie, since killing people is frowned upon in most cultures.) Stopping Fred Yoshi tells Mario how to stop Fred: He has to say, "Go away!" Mario tells Fred to go away, so he does. Trivia *This was a very stupid movie *All the characters in this movie are stupid *Everyone who watched this movie is stupid *Everyone who reads about this movie is stupid *You're stupid *Really Category: Movies Category:Tv shows Category:Movies reviewed by The Movie Reviewer